


Of Late Nights and Monstrous Nightmares

by Oakwyrm



Series: Training Dragons in TI [1]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Cuddling, Dragons, Early Mornings, F/F, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: Firi sometimes needs a nudge towards rest. Ashe loves Firi's laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fishe is good so here. HTTYD AU Fishe.

The night was dark and quiet on Berk, for once. No dragon call could be heard, no houses were on fire. People slept peacefully in their beds. For the most part. The moon was new, the night as dark as it would get, and yet Ashe stirred, something rousing her to that state of half awareness where the world is half reality and half dream.

With a soft groan she rolled over onto her stomach only to be struck by how big the honestly normal sized bed seemed suddenly. Even in this bleary state she was sure there was supposed to be someone next to her. She became aware of the soft scratching of a pen on birch bark a few seconds later. Slowly she turned over again, coming more fully into the waking world.

The light from the oil lamp burned brightly, illuminating the wall, the table, and the shape of Firi sitting in the chair. The gentle scratch of her pen as she wrote down thoughts or sketched was the only sound inside the room. Outside Ashe could, if she really tried, occasionally hear an owl in the distance. Otherwise the world was entirely still.

Quietly she pushed herself up into a sitting position, pushing the worst of her bed head out of her eyes. “It's late.” She frowned briefly and cleared her throat to try and get rid of the hoarseness that so often came with waking up.

Firi started and the sound of scribbling stopped.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” she said softly. Almost too softly for Ashe to properly hear her as she still had her back turned towards the bed. Ashe smiled and slipped quietly out of bed, walking up to Firi and draping herself over Firi's shoulders.

“What're you working on?” she asked, stifling a yawn. Firi raised one of her hands to gently touch Ashe's arm, though she didn't answer. “Gronckles again?”

Firi hummed an absent sounding denial, setting down her pen and leaning back against Ashe, turning slightly to give her a soft kiss. “Something else.”

“It's still late, though,” Ashe said, though her voice held a note of laughter. Firi looked back to her notes and sighed softly. She scratched something out and added something new. Ashe looked down at the sketch by the side, recognizing it instantly as a Stormcutter. One of the rarer dragons around, seemingly. Though there could be more of them in other places, there might just not be many around Berk.

“Why a Stormcutter?” she asked. Firi tapped the other end of her pen against the desk in thought for a moment.

“No real reason, I just haven't studied them in detail yet.” Firi looked back at the sketch of the four winged dragon next to some scattered notes. “They're interesting.” Ashe smiled, planting a soft kiss on top of Firi's head.

“You think all dragons are interesting,” she pointed out. Firi laughed and Ashe's smile grew further. Firi had one of those soft laughs, the ones that seemed to lift the spirits of everyone who heard it. Ashe acknowledged that perhaps she might be a little biased in this observation but she would stand by it. Firi had the best laugh.

“They are,” she said after a while. Ashe nodded as she tried to stifle a yawn and failed. Firi frowned, her brows knitting together ever so slightly.

“You should go back to bed,” she said. Ashe hummed thoughtfully, burying her face in Firi's hair.

“You should, too.” Firi smiled, her eyes lighting up as they always did when she got a new idea. Quickly and with very little trouble she stood up and picked Ashe up off of the floor. Ashe made an odd noise somewhat resembling a startled squeak.

“Ok,” Firi said, smiling softly. Ashe covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Not long after they fell into the soft warmth of the fur bedding. Firi paused for a moment to remove her prosthetic leg before laying properly down next to Ashe. They lay curled up around each other, partially out of necessity, though they would have anyway, even if the bed wasn't supposed to be inhabited by just one person.

Firi's breathing evened and became the deep, slow breaths of someone contentedly sleeping in almost no time, or so it seemed to Ashe. Quietly she pulled Firi still a little closer, tucking her head into her shoulder. It wasn't long before she, too, was drifting off to sleep, listening to Firi's steady breathing.

Ashe woke again with the dawn. A thin ray of the early morning light had managed to make its way through the shutters on the window. Though it was more just an opening in the roof, really. With shutters to keep out the weather as needed. Firi was still fast asleep next to her. As quietly as she could Ashe began to sit up. Gently she slid out from under one of Firi's arms.

She stretched slightly, glancing down at her girlfriend, still fast asleep. What little light was in the room caught her hair perfectly, almost seeming to give her a kind of warm glow. With a small smile on her face Ashe leaned down and lightly kissed Firi's forehead before standing up. Quietly she got dressed in her daytime wear and still more quietly she headed down from the loft and out into the cool air of dawn.

Firi's home was situated more towards the edge of town. Which was to say it was one of the last houses before the forest started. The light was dim, the sun still only rising. A fog wound around the trunks of the trees. Ashe breathed in deeply and grinned, seating herself with her back against the wooden wall of the house and drinking in the still morning.

She relished times like these. The early hours when the world seemed still. A dampness soon settled over her clothes, chilling her slightly. She could almost taste the approaching winter, in the chill of the air, in the paleness of the sun. It wouldn't be long before Berk was covered in snow.

Ashe remained where she was as the sun slowly rose higher and the fog started to draw back, clearing the view out over the sea. It was almost impossible to live anywhere on Berk and not have a view of the sea. Unless of course you decided that you wanted your house built in the middle of the woods.

Further towards the heart of the village the noises of morning began. People started moving. It took about five minutes before she heard a crash. If she had to make an educated guess she'd say it was from Dao's workshop. She shook her head silently, wondering what Kyr was up to this time. She felt relatively safe assuming it was Kyr. It was usually Kyr.

Above her she heard the sound of a bolt being undone and wood groaning slightly as shutters were pushed open. She raised her eyes to stare up at Firi, who was leaning out of the window, smiling slightly. Her hair was still messy and she wasn't wearing her daytime clothing yet.

“Are you sure you got enough sleep?” Ashe asked. Firi laughed, disappearing from the window. Ashe remained where she was, leaning against the wall of the house and listening to the continued noises of the village waking up.

Not very long afterwards Firi walked out of the front door, clad in clothes for a normal day of walking around in the woods looking for dragons. Ashe got to her feet and dusted herself off, smiling as Firi drew level with her.

“Are you going to answer my question?” she asked. Firi leaned over to quickly kiss Ashe's cheek.

“Yes I got enough sleep,” she said. Ashe remained a little sceptical but merely shook her head, taking Firi's hand in hers. “There's food, by the way. I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet.” Ashe barely had time to answer that no, she hadn't, before Firi was gently pulling her back into the house and pushing her into a seat at the table.

***

What exactly counted as a “normal day” on Berk was highly subjective and varying. For some it was taking care of the farms. For some it was watching the Chief pace back and forth restlessly, reminding him that whatever his son was doing at that moment, he had most likely done worse when he was young. Still others would be sitting curled up at home pouring over various texts. For Ashe and Firi one of the more common occurrences was sitting quietly behind a bush hoping the dragon they were watching wasn't also watching them.

Ashe shifted restlessly. Three Monstrous Nightmares was a little more than she had accounted for. Still, the mother and her two rowdy children were indisputably there and there wasn't much Ashe could do about it. Firi, on the other hand, looked less concerned and more ecstatic. She hadn't taken her eyes off the dragons for more than a few seconds since they'd found the family. So Ashe sat and she waited.

They stayed as silent as possible, with the exception of the occasional shift or soft sound of scribbling from Firi's direction. Luckily for them the mother dragon, if she was aware that they were there, didn't seem very concerned with them. She watched her children as they playfully fought with each other, rolling around in the under brush.

Whenever one of them seemed to be on the verge of lighting up the mother would make a growling noise, dissimilar from the ones Ashe was used to, and the children would immediately fall in line. For about a second before they were back to play fighting.

Firi gripped tightly onto Ashe's arm, her eyes positively shining.

“We know so little about how dragons raise their young.” Firi was for the most part a very quiet person. Soft voice, subtle smiles, everything about her was almost a whisper. The exception, of course, being her eyes, expressive and always drinking in the world around her with absolute fascination. At that moment, however, her voice sounded almost like she was struggling to keep it down. Ashe grinned, moving her free hand Firi's, a little too lost in Firi's joy to muster up a proper response.

Eventually the young dragons seemed to grow hungry. They crowded around their mother, vocalizing their discomfort. She looked at them for a moment before beginning to prepare to take to the sky. Ashe and Firi looked at each other and began to as quickly and quietly as they could make their way away from the dragons and more in the direction of the village.

They stopped their trek home about halfway there in a sunlit clearing. No one could exactly claim that a day in late autumn on Berk was _warm_ but the sun was still the sun and when it shone clearly it banished the chill from around them.

Firi quickly sat down on a nearby tree stump and opened her notebook. She went over what she'd noted down, added some extra observations, improved a little on the accompanying sketch. Ashe sat down on the ground across from her and turned her eyes skyward. So it was perhaps to be expected that she was caught completely by surprise when after the sound of a journal gently closing, Firi collided with her, knocking her backwards and fully onto the ground.

“Thank you Ashe this was great.” Firi's voice was muffled, her face in Ashe's shoulder. Ashe laughed, wrapping her arm tightly around Firi and taking a moment to merely enjoy the fact that she was here. Even though they were currently on the forest floor.

“You did most of the work,” she said.

“Still. Thanks for coming with me.”

Ashe smiled. “Firi. I wouldn't-” Ashe glanced to the side for a moment, steadying herself for what she was about to say- “I would never want to miss seeing you that happy so of course I'm going to come with you. Seeing you happy... it. It makes me happy.”

Firi raised herself up a little so she could get a proper look at Ashe. Ashe herself had covered her face, which had gone a frankly impressive shade of red, in her hands.

“Ashe, are you ok?” Firi questioned. Ashe nodded.

“Yeah. I'm ok.” She moved her hands from her face. Firi sat up and Ashe followed suit, leaning her forehead against Firi's. They remained there for a while, silent. Enjoying the forest around them and each others company. Taking a moment to just exist.

“I love you.” Firi was the one to break the silence. Ashe opened her eyes and leaned back a bit. Gently she cupped Firi's face in her hands and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that felt enormous in its simplicity. One of many, both past and yet to come. Firi laughed delightedly and Ashe had to join her. Firi's laugh was so incredibly infectious.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone pls save Ashe.


End file.
